


What Could Have Been

by NickNoName



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alive Cole Anderson, Dad Connor, F/F, Fluff, Gen, I swear, Later Conkus, Later North/Kara, Light Angst, M/M, Short Chapters, Sorry qwq, absolutely fluff fest in chapter 2, hank is dead, i love this au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickNoName/pseuds/NickNoName
Summary: Cole Anderson is the youngest, most well known lieutenant in the DPD. He clawed his way to the top after his father, Hank Anderson, past away in a car accident. A car accident that was his father's fault. He blames Hank to hell and back for what happened but, some people in his life tell him to imagine what could have been. How he should be thankful that he's alive. But Cole is okay just living now, without his alcoholic father.





	What Could Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> Im crying this au got me messed up  
> ( also join this really gay dbh server that gave me this stupid idea uwu https://discord.gg/GqvNzUm )

Cole Anderson is the youngest, most well known lieutenant in the DPD. He clawed his way to the top after his father, Hank Anderson, past away in a car accident. A car accident that was his father's fault. He blames Hank to hell and back for what happened but, some people in his life tell him to imagine what could have been. How he should be thankful that he's alive. But Cole is okay just living now, without his alcoholic father. 

\---

 

Cole grunted in pain as he was shoved into a wall as the suspect ran from himself and his Android partner. "Stop!" Connor yelled, sprinting after the android that they had just found in an alleyway with her...daughter? Cole quickly gathered himself and ran as fast as he could, to keep up with the RK800 who seemed to run as fast a cheetah sometimes. He almost tripped over his feet when he saw Connor trying to hop a fence to get to the woman. "Connor! No!" He yelled as he grabbed his shirt and pulled him back from the fence, "Don't you dare!" Connor scowled, glaring at the young male behind him.  
"I can't let them get away!" He pulled away from Cole and put a hand back onto the chain link fence, "You will get yourself killed!" Connor hesitated, and thought for a moment. "Connor get over here, they'll never make it." He stated calmly, as he watches Connor slowly back away from the fence. A small mumbled "Thank you.." Connor hummed in acknowledgment, not looking away from the two androids that ran across the street. "Come on, Lets go. We have a lot of paperwork." Was all that was said after that. 

\----

Estimated time until collapsing: 1 hour 18 minutes  
Symptoms displayed:  
Slowed reaction time  
Slight Paranoia  
Slowed mental reactions  
Recommended action:  
8 hours of sleep

"Lieutenant Anderson, I believe you should go home. You are displaying signs of sleep deprivation," Connor stated matter-of-factly, leaning over the now half asleep 25 year old. "I'm fine, Connor, I just need to finish this paperwork." Cole mumbled, rubbing his eyes like a child. The android raised an eyebrow, as of calling him out on his lies. But then again he is a living lie detector. He sighed in annoyance.  
"Lieutenant I must insist."  
"Connor, please, just let me finish," Cole begged, resting his head on his desk. "I'll leave you alone if, you can tell me my model number." Connor snarkly said, smirking in victory. "What how would I know that?" Cole sat up and looked at Connor with his tired blue eyes. "You were supposed to memorize it when you first received me." He stated, moving to the side of his chair.  
"What? No I wasn-- What are you doing?! Connor put me down!"  
"No can do Lieutenant. This is for your good, sir."

**Author's Note:**

> Please send ideas and love im so worried this isn't that good qwq ♡


End file.
